


Gone

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Queer Relationship, Crying, Episode: s05e20 What's Your Problem?, Friendship, Multi, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sapphire’s tangled thoughts after Ruby runs away.





	Gone

They unfused. She just couldn’t take it, the lies, the betrayal, the truth that their Rose was actually… She panicked, fuelled with anger unlike anything she had felt before, and she and Ruby split apart. She ran away, so angry, so hurt… and then Pearl told her everything. The truth. And… and Sapphire calmed down.

She went back to the Temple to find Ruby had gone, leaving a note saying she was leaving. And… and Sapphire broke. She sobbed hysterically, tears leaking for her eye as she wondered if she was ever going to see Ruby again. Even her future vision wasn’t enough help, because it didn’t show her and Ruby together. Ruby looked happy without her.

That was an hour ago, and she hasn’t stopped crying since. Steven and Amethyst have left, but Pearl stays by her side, crying along with her. Pearl tries to help, but she keeps making the situation worse by wondering what else can go wrong, and Sapphire cries harder still.

She just can’t bear to be apart from Ruby, her first and only love, the gem she cares about more than anyone in the entire universe… but she is. Because she snapped at Ruby out of her anger towards ~~Rose~~ Pink Diamond and now Ruby has gone and she might never come back.

What if she never gets to hug Ruby again, or kiss her or tell her just how much she loves her—

What if they never fuse again?

What will she do?

And why won’t her future vision help? She can’t see the future like she is used to without Ruby. She can’t do anything like she used to without Ruby.

“I’m sure she’ll come back, Sapphire,” Pearl says, hugging her close, tears dripping onto Sapphire’s head.

But Sapphire isn’t so sure.


End file.
